Banda Ng Mga Heartthrob!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: [AU]Siguro nga mga Heart throb sila, pero.. pwede rin naman maging torpe di ba? Songfics [ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina] SIKAT ANG PINOY! YE!


**Plato-lamer, eshte, dishlamer**: hinde koh pag-mamay-ari and Naruto… Bwiset, ilang beses ba?

**

* * *

Please Read:**

**Gitara**- **_By: koa-chan_**

**

* * *

Banda ng mga Heart Throb! Chapter 1: Sandalan ni Shikamaru**

"Torpe."

"Tae, kailan mo ba ko titigilan, Naruto?" tanong ni Shikamaru, na nabuburat na kay Naruto sa kakainis niya.

"Totoo naman eh! Hindi ko makuha kung genius ka ba talaga o talagang tanga ka lang." sabi ni Naruto. Halatang gusto niyang mamatay ng maaga, noh? I knohow!

"Naruto, pag di ka tumigil sa kakainis mo diyan, humanda ka at sasabihin ko sa lahat na umihi ka nanaman sa kama mo!" pang-inis ng genius, kahit hindi naman totoo. Black mailer nga naman.

"HA! WAG! WAG MONG SASABIHIN!" Naruto screen. (**EnB (Epal na babae): **Baka, scream?) Tae, parehas lang yun.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako eh..." sabi ni Shikamaru. BUSTED SI NARUTO! OWNOW! "Talagang umihi ka sa...?" Kawawang Naruto, paano kaya kung malaman ito ng pinakamamahal niyang Sakura.

Kahit na tumatawa-tawa na ang mga kasamahan niya. "Hindi ah!" deny pa niya. Asus, Naruto, wag ka na mahiya... Kuya ko nga 14 na umiihi pa rin eh... HUWAHAHAHAHA! Patay ako sa kuya ko pag nakita niya 'to.

"Pero datsh nat da dot naman eh..." pahiwatig ni Naruto, with a taray look pa noh?

"Tanga, That' not the **point**. Bobols ka talaga!" Sasuke dead. (**EnB ulet: **said!) Epal 'to ah. Oo na, pula na kung pula! (**Enb na gustong mamatay talaga: **said! Hindi red!) Bahala ka nga.

"Mga kasama..." sabi ni Shikamaru, naks! Lider na Lider! "... una na ko." Alis na lang si Shikamaru, habang naga-away pa rin sina Naruto and Sasuke. "Oi, teka, san ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Neji, pero pinigilan ni Shino si Neji, at nag-shook ng head. "Bayaan mo muna 'yan." Tumingin si Shino sa isang babaeng nasa labas ng bintana, na nakaupo sa swing. Napangiti si Neji, alam niya na ayaw ni Shikamaru makita yung babae na malungkot. At alam niya rin na... ang babaeng yun ay ang pinakamamahal ng torpe, si Ino.

"Oist, Naruto, Sasuke." Tumingin ang dalawa kay Neji. "Tara, kuha tayo video cam!"

Ngumisi ang mga kasamahan. sila ay sina Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, at Neji. Wala si Shikamaru, kasi kakaalis lang nga niya diba! kulet niyo naman eh.

* * *

"Ino?" tawag ni Shiki-kun (hehe... la lang) "Shikamaru... Kailangan kong mapag-isa." sagot ni Ino, aba't bruha nga naman. SIYA NA NGA KINO-COMFORTABLE ENDEN NAMAN SHE WOULD TURN DOWN DA SPEAK! (**EnB: **Barok!) WAG KANG EPAL, DIYAN! BAKA KALBUHIN KITA!

Iniwan ni Shika si Ino na nagi-isang muli. _Nice work, Shika! Palpak ka nanaman, AMP! _tot niya. Hay naku, torpe talaga. Hindi siya gumaya sa kin na sobrang... (**EnB: **Epal) Oo, epal ang babaeng ito. Bwiset.

At ano ang gagawin niya? Siyempre, maramng tao ang kumakanta para malabas ang kalungkutan namumuot sa kanilang kaloob-looban. Naks! Ang lalim kong magsalita. YE! PINOY AKO! SIKAT ANG PINOY!

Siya ay isang drummer ng kanilang banda ng mga heart-throb! Si Neji, Kiba, at Naruto ay guitarists! Si Sasuke ang lead singer. Si Shino ang bass! Si Sasuke marunong rin naman mag-gitara. Kaya minsan si Neji ang lead... basta! AU to eh.

So punta siya sa music room (school to ah!). Tapos kuha siya nung bipstek... este ung stick niya. Pasensya na.. gutom na ko eh.

Upo siya, tapos bog bog bog! Tunog yung drum. Hindi niya alam may... apat? Hinde, lima! Limang mga lalakeng nanonood sa kanya! At... may... video cam? OHMAHDIRLOWRD!

_Kanina pa kitang pinagmamasdan._

_Mukha mo'y di maipinta._

_Malungkot ka nanaman!_

"Galeng pala kumanta ng torpeng 'to!" bulong ni Naruto. "Sshh! Ingay mo, tanga!" Talaga nga namang walang pigil ang paga-awayan ng dalwang mokong 'to oh. "Shh!"

_Kanina pa kita _

_Inaalok ng kwentuhang masaya_

_Parang sayo'y balewala_

"Inaalok raw? Inalok ba niya? Ba't hindi ko alam?" tanong ni Naruto, ingay.

_Sandali lang..._

_Teka lang..._

_May nakalimutan ka_

_Di ba't pwede mo kong iyakan!_

"Kasalan mo kasi Sasuke eh!" galit na sinabi ni Naruto. Buti na lang at malakas ang drums, at masyadong okyupayd si Shikamaru sa pagkanta! "Hala! Bakit ako?"

"Ay, barako! Di ba may gusto si Ino sa'yo! Kasi naman, andmeng ngkaka-gusto sa'yo pero Sakura ka na!"

"Kasalanan ko ba kung gwapo ako?" presko grabe! Ang hangin noh, Sasuke?

"Ulul!"

"Amp! Pag hindi kayo tumahimik diyan..."

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan. _

_Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa langit._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin._

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan._

_Iiyak muna ang lahat sa langit._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin._

"Ang galeng! Grabe!" Naruto complained. (**EnB: **compliment!) -Pito Pito- Wala koooong naririiiiniiig! "Pag narinig tayo, Naruto. Sinasabi ko sayo." Panakot ulit ni Neji. "Buti nga." Bulong ni Sasuke, ewan ko ba kung bakit hindi parin umaapaw yung galit nito ni Naruto.

_Nandito lang ako naghihintay._

_Lagi mong tatandaan_

_Di ka naman nag-iisa!_

_Nandito lang ako makikinig sayo_

_Sa buong magdamag, sa 'kin,_

_Di ka balewala!_

"Oo nga! Di balewala si Shika kay Ino, hindi katulad ng isa dito." Diyosko, talagang maingay ang hokage-wannabe na 'to.

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin!_

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin._

_Sige lang!_

"Ang haba naman ng kantang yan... gutom na ko eh"

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan!_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit!_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin._

_Sige lang! Sandal ka na!_

_At wag mong pipigilan!_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit._

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin!_

_Sige lang!_

_Sige lang!_

"Okay, tapos ni Shikamaru, pakita na natin 'to kay Ino!" announce ni Neji.

"Tara Lets!" At umalis sila na may mga ngisi.

"Panoorin mo 'to! Please!" papilit ni Naruto. "Pero bakit pa?" Tanong ni Ino.

"BASTA!" Nakup... pikon na 'to si Kiba.

Sumimangot si Ino, at sabay grab ng video cam.

Ng nag-play na, nakita niya si Shikamaru tumutgtog ng drums, habang kumakanta ng malakas. "Wow! Magaling pala kumanta si Shikamaru! Para kanino ba yung kanta niya? Parang may ipinahihiwatig siya eh." Ang limang lalaki ay nag-twitch.

"Maldita naman. Para sa'yo yan! Kaya nga namin tinape yan para lang makita mo! Torpe kasi 'yon si Shikamaru eh!" Pag angal ni Naruto.

"Para namng ikaw hindi ka torpe!" Ino retorted! O-ha! Ang galing ko mag-english! Three years kong inaral yan!

Napa-ngiti si Kiba. "Uyy! Pinagtatanggol!" Habang si Ino ay nag-blush! "... Alis na muna ko."

At umalis si Ino. "Pustahan tayo kung san siya pupunta." sed Sasuke, na may smirk pa ren sa muka.

"Sa Ichiraku?" Tanong ni Naruto.

"Tanga!" At may bukol nanaman si Naruto sa ulo. Boo hoo.

At ang nalaman na lang ng lima ay... may girlfriend na si Shikamaru. Nag-ngangalang... Haruno Sakura... JOWK! Yamanaka Ino, gulat kayo noh?


End file.
